1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that inserts into a compact disc case between the bottom of the case and the disc seat that secures a compact disc within the case. The present invention locks the compact disc to the disc seat so that the compact disc will not be accidentally removed from the disc seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact discs are sold to the public and are stored by the consumer in compact disc cases. These compact disc cases are normally constructed of high impact plastic. Compact disc cases are generally of a common design that employs a central retaining ring comprised of a plurality of flexible teeth for retaining a compact disc within the case. This central retaining ring is provided on a disc seat that secures to the bottom of the compact disc case. A hinged top that can be opened and closed is also provided on the compact disc case so that the bottom and top together form the thin compartment that houses the disc seat and any compact disc that might be secured to the disc seat by the central retaining ring.
One of the problems with this common design of compact disc case is that the case can be dropped and the compact disc can be dislodged from the flexible, retaining ring. When dislodged from the case, the compact disc will often be damaged. Also, a compact disc can be damaged when it simply falls out of the case due to excessive wear of the flexible teeth that comprise the central retaining ring. Still another problem with the common design is that small children that are able to reach the case can easily dislodge a compact disc from the flexible central retaining ring. All of these problems stem from the fact that the flexible fingers that comprise the central retaining ring do not securely lock the compact disc to the disc seat.
The present invention addresses the source of these problems by providing a simple means for converting a compact disc case that is constructed according to this common design, into a case in which the compact disc is securely locked to the disc seat by the central retaining ring. A further object of the present invention is to provide a locking mechanism for a compact disc case that can be easily released by an adult user. Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive means for locking a compact disc within a compact disc case constructed according to the most common design.